Retirement planning is a discipline of personal financial planning focused on financial stability during later years of a person or couple's lives. The “golden years” of life generally represent a time when the retirees will have limited income, usually relying at least partially on savings or investments made during their working lives, or interest or dividend income from those assets. To properly prepare for retirement, people often save or invest portions of their income through years or decades of their working career. However, many people do not properly prepare for retirement. Whether through ignorance of retirement planning disciplines, lack of foresight, or a perceived inability to save, people often conduct themselves in ways that are not beneficial to their retirement disposition. For example, people may neglect their own health or social wellbeing, or may neglect or undermine their retirement plan with their actions.